<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insandus; world after the war by Moonsstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118757">Insandus; world after the war</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsstars/pseuds/Moonsstars'>Moonsstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Insandus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Insandus, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bravery, Evilness, Insandus - Freeform, Loyalty, Multi, World after the war, intelligent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsstars/pseuds/Moonsstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>The world has changed after the Third World War has ended. People get sorted into groups after being born. Act like on of yours, or your destiny won’t be much good.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Insandus [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979468</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insandus; world after the war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The world has changed after the Third World War has ended. People get sorted into groups after being born. Act like on of yours, or your destiny won’t be much good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane ran down the stairs as she heard her mom yell. A shiver went down her spine as she heard a loud crack.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>